1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a cover assembly of electronic connectors, and more particularly to a cover assembly having an improved securing portion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At present, a part of mobile audio/video electronic devices use docking to communicate these devices with environment. The docking always comprises a few electronic connectors, wherein one of the electronic connectors connects the electronic device and others of the electronic connectors connects some mating connectors of different types. For adapting to connect different electronic devices with different kinds of electronic connectors, the docking is designed to include more than one receiving channel with different configurations. Reference to FIG. 1, a docking 100′ is shown to comprise a cover assembly. The cover assembly comprises an upper cover 101′, a lower cover 102′ receiving the upper cover 101′, a main body 103′ accommodating the lower cover 102′, and a securing portion 104′ formed with the lower cover 102′ to secure the upper cover 101′ to the lower cover 102′. The securing portion 104′ assembles the upper cover 101′ with the lower cover 102′ and the upper cover 101′ can be pulled to separate from the lower cover 102′ due to the securing portion's flexible transmutation. However, the securing portion 104′ can not secure both the two covers with the main body 103′, thus, the cover assembly needs another component to engage the covers on the main body to form a complex system.
Hence, an improved cover assembly is desired to overcome the above-mentioned shortcomings of the existing cover assembly of dockings.